


睡著的貓和他 率知

by Island_of_catwiththreelegs



Series: Seventeen率知溫暖30題 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_catwiththreelegs/pseuds/Island_of_catwiththreelegs
Summary: *率知*溫暖30題挑戰*勿上升真人*OOC預警*2人同居背景
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, 率知
Series: Seventeen率知溫暖30題 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839685
Kudos: 1





	睡著的貓和他 率知

**Author's Note:**

> *率知  
> *溫暖30題挑戰  
> *勿上升真人  
> *OOC預警  
> *2人同居背景

1.睡著的貓和他

午後的陽光毫無遮攔地照進平靜的公寓房間內，崔韓率剛完成了一段編曲，向後倒靠在椅背上，伸了個懶腰感受到背部和頸部的肌肉些微的酸痛感。

瞇起眼確認了下時間，才注意到距離年長的戀人進房來放咖啡的時間，已經過了將近2小時了。

站起身動了動有些發麻的手腳，隨手將那杯已經涼掉的咖啡仰頭飲盡，一邊因為苦澀的味道微微皺起眉，一邊拉開房門朝起居室走去。

崔韓率先是看到灰白色的貓蜷在櫃子旁的窩裡打盹，然後在淺灰色的沙發上找到倚著扶手睡著的洪知秀。

嘴角漾起了一絲笑意，輕手輕腳地略過沙發先到廚房，果不其然看到洪知秀刻意替他保溫的熱黑咖啡，熟練地從冰箱拿出鮮奶，以熟悉的比例調出一杯溫拿鐵。

走回客廳時從口袋裡順出了手機，蹲在落地窗對面，逆著春天午後和煦的太陽和微風，用相片記錄下這一刻寧靜的輪廓。

那瞬間一個曾經被崔韓率嫌棄俗氣的詞語硬生生地浮在他的腦海裡，

歲月靜好。

將拿鐵放在沙發前的桌上，崔韓率一屁股坐在洪知秀身旁沒被他佔據的一小部分，沙發的下陷叫醒了本來就睡得不深的人，洪知秀睜開眼，眼神還有些慵懶。

「嗯...Vernon?」剛睡醒的聲音軟綿綿的，洪知秀轉著頸部幫自己找到一個比較舒服的姿勢。崔韓率把掉落在戀人胸前的書本夾上書籤後闔上，並排放在還在微微冒著熱氣的拿鐵旁邊。

「看書看到睡著了?」崔韓率問，把一隻手撐到扶手上俯視著戀人，洪知秀嗯了一聲點點頭，然後唇瓣被蜻蜓點水般的啄了一下。

臉的距離很近，近到洪知秀再次瞇起他那雙閃著水光的桃花眼，再給了崔韓率一個短暫的吻，才緩緩拉開了距離。

「曲編完了?」他揉了柔崔韓率蓬鬆的頭髮，那人喝了一大口拿鐵，嗯了一聲，隨即又歪歪頭，「算是吧」說完舔了舔嘴巴。

放下杯子的下一秒馬上像隻犬科動物趴在洪知秀胸前，環著洪知秀的腰，大口地在洪知秀懷裡吸氣。「你好香」崔韓率邊說著邊把下巴挪到了洪知秀的頸窩，在耳根後嗅了幾下。

「哥，你去洗澡了嗎?」用鼻尖頂了幾下那人有些冰涼的耳尖，洪知秀微微轉過頭「被你發現啦?」帶著溫柔到好像有什麼要溢出來的笑。

他們撇過頭交換了一個很長很長的深吻，洪知秀身上的清香、崔韓率口中的咖啡香慢慢地糾纏在一起，

在某一個初春的午後。

小番外

洪知秀無意間瞥見崔韓率手機桌布，起初因為相片逆著光還看不出所以然，仔細打量才看出那是客廳的沙發和睡著的自己。

「呀!崔韓率你怎麼偷拍我睡覺?」

他拿著那人的手機在他面前晃了晃，嘴角堆滿了笑意。

#END


End file.
